The Prince and the Princess
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: This is about Kouga meeting Kiota a princess form the western lands. she is a hanyou and the princess of the western wolf demons. the two packs are at war so Kouga captures her. read and see what happens please Review!
1. They meet

**__**

Inuyasha

The Prince and the Princess

Chapter 1

__

They meet

A women with midnight blue hair, wolf ears, and crystal blue eyes is running through the woods. She is being chased by a pack of wolf demons.

"Why are you casing me?!" The women yelled back them.

"You're a Hanyou female you must be that stupid princess of the western lands." A wolf demon yelled.

"If you know who I am leave me alone damn it!" the princess yelled then tripped and fell down face first.

"Ha!! We caught you!" another wolf demon said. The princess backed up against a tree and closed her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" a male voice said. And the princess opened her eyes to meet her savior.

"But my prince she is the princess of our western enemy's!" a young wolf demon complained. 

"Oh really?" the prince said and walked over to the princess and grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Leave me alone. I've done nothing wrong!" the princess complained.

"You must be Kiota." The young prince said.

"So your Kouga. Point!" Kiota said in a defiant tone.

"My point is you are now our prisoner!" Kouga said and realized her chin then grabbed her arm and started to pull her around like a dog on a leash.

"Let me go!" Kiota yelled as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Shut up. You came into our territory and now you're our prisoner." Kouga yelled back at her.

When they reached the camp of the wolf demons. Kouga threw Kiota down in front of his in tire pack.

"Ouch…did you have to do that you jerk!!!" Kiota yelled at Kouga.

"Shut up would ya." Kouga yelled at her. She stood up and dusted herself off. Then a bunch of male wolf demons walked up to her.

"She is very pretty I wish I could have her!" one said.

"Are you kidding that is the wench from the Western Lands." Said another.

"I agree with Tokito. She is pretty." A younger demon said. And Princess Kiota started to back away form the demons.

"And were do you think you're going!" Tokito said and then knocked Kiota down and jumped on top of her. She screamed.

"Get off me!!" she yelled and looked over to the prince of the pack. She was trying to get out from under Tokito. He slapped her as hard as he could across the face. But she kept trying and he slapped her again and again. She got one of her hand free and hit Tokito in the face knocking him off her. She scrambled to her feet and started running. Then the prince appeared in front of her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kouga asked.

"Please let me go home?" she begged and started to cry.

"No!" Kouga said flatly and grabbed her hand and threw her in a hut then shut the door and latched it. To keep her in and the male demons out! 

"Let me out!" Kiota yelled as she beat on the door. Several minutes later she stopped and fell to the floor crying. I want to go home. Please let me go home. she begged in her thoughts. She fell asleep several minutes later.

She awoke the next morning with Kouga standing in front of her.

"Have a nice sleep?" Kouga asked her.

"No! Leave me alone. I want to go home." Kiota said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not a chance. We need you to stop this stupid war." Kouga said and crossed his arms as well. 

"I hate you. And making me your prisoner won't help." Kiota said.

"Why not?" Kouga asked confused.

"My father will attack your camp here and kill even me if I get in his way." Kiota said.

"Surely not." Kouga said in dis belief.

"He will!" Kiota said in a sad tone.

"I would never put my pups through that. If I had any." Kouga said. Then walked out and latched the door again.

"I HATE YOU!! YOU STUPID JERK!" Kiota yelled after Kouga.

**********************

****

Authors Note: This is just the beginning read the up coming chapters to see what happens when Kiota's father hears of her capture. 

Please Review just tell me if you like it or not. Just hit the little button that say's go on it. ^_-


	2. Love and the Attack

**__**

InuYasha

The Prince & the Princess

Chapter 2

Love and the Attack

"Lord Keshin! Princess Kiota has been captured by Prince Kouga's pack!" a young wolf demon said back in the western lands.

"WHAT!? Are you absolutely sure?" Lord Keshin yelled.

"Yes Lord Keshin. What shall we do?" The young demon asked

"Attack them and take my daughter back of course!" Lord Keshin said.

"Yes, sir. Should I go get the pack ready?" the young demon asked.

"Yes? Right now." Lord Keshin said.

"Yes, sir." The young demon said and he left very quickly. 

Meanwhile back at Kouga's packs camp. The door to Kiota's hut opened.

"What do you want now Kouga?" Kiota asked not bothering to look up at him.

"Lunch." Kouga said and sat down on the floor.

"Go away." Kiota said.

"You need to eat." Kouga said warmly pushing the plate towards her. She looked at it obviously hungry.

"I'll eat when I get home." Kiota said and crossed her arms.

"Don't make me come over there and feed you." Kouga said.

"Try it." Kiota said looking at Kouga defiantly.

"All right. I will." Kouga said and stood up.

"Fine I'll eat it sit back down." Kiota said and picked up the plate.

"What is your pack like?" Kouga asked as he sat back down.

"They're strong. Why didn't you kill me three day's ago?" Kiota asked.

"We need you alive." Kouga said.

"Oh that's all. Well what will happen to me later?" Kiota asked.

"We'll give you back as long as your father will stop this war." Kouga said.

"Well I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life then." Kiota said in a sad voice.

"Doubt it!" is all Kouga said as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Wait…" Kiota said.

"Yes?" Kouga asked.

"Can't you stay?" she asked.

"No, I have business to attend to." He said.

"Well can I go with you?" she asked and stood up.

"Sure why not!" Kouga said and motioned for her to follow him. She smiled and followed him.

"Lord Keshin should we attack now or make sure of the princess' safety first?" asked a young demon.

"Shut up do you want them to know we are here?" Lord Keshin asked in a whisper.

"No of course not my lord forgive me?" the young demon asked.

"He's young my lord." An older demon said.

"Well of course he is. He is shaking." The Lord whispered as they got into an attack position.

"Kouga what are they doing?" Kiota asked as she inched towards Kouga.

"They are just watching us. Why?" Kouga asked.

"Well they keep getting closer. And it's creeping me out." Kiota said as she got closer to Kouga. He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. He turned around.

"Would you stop following us?!" Kouga said. And his pack broke up and did there every day routine.

"Better?" Kouga asked turning back to Kiota.

"Yes. Way better thank you." Kiota said. And they continued to walk.

"I wonder how come your pack hasn't came to get you yet. I sent word two days ago." Kouga said confused.

"Oh there is no telling why! I though you had business to attend to." Kiota said.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that. Oops!" Kouga said. And Kiota shook her head and rolled her eyes. Then she smiled at Kouga.

"What was it that you were going to do?" Kiota asked I a puzzled tone.

"Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Kouga said.

"Uh Kouga that's no way for a leader of a pack to behave." Kiota said.

"It was just a squabble over who gets a tree for look out. There's no fighting so it must be salved." Kouga said.

"It must be nice." Kiota said.

"What must be nice?" Kouga asked.

"The only thing you have to worry about is a tree." Kiota said and kind of laughed.

"Well what else is there. The trees are very menacing." Kouga said and kind of laughed himself.

"KOUGA LOOK OUT!!" Kiota yelled as she pushed him. Kouga fell to the ground and his pack didn't know what was going on when another pack came out of the forest.

"No father leave him alone!" Kiota said defiantly.

"Kiota move!" Lord Keshin said.

"No! He has done nothing to harm me so I won't let you harm him." Kiota said standing between Kouga and Keshin.

"Kiota move I can protect myself." Kouga said remembering what Kiota had said earlier. 'My father will kill even me if I get in his way.'

"Kouga you have to actually be on your feet to do that." Kiota said.

"Smart butt!" Kouga said and stood up. Kiota kind of laughed at Kouga muttering something under his breath.

"Kiota get out of my way." Lord Keshin said.

"No! You won't hurt him." Kiota said.

"Move Kiota he want's me not you." Kouga said.

"But Kouga…" Kiota whined.

"No buts. Move." Kouga said and smiled at Kiota.

"Fine…" Kiota said in a sad tone and walked over to the side.

****************

****

Authors note: don't attack me if it takes me a little while to get the next chapter up. Sorry! Going back to school and this is one of my fics I don't have written out already. Sorry. ^_~

Please review, just push the button and tell me if you like it.


	3. The Death of Love or?

**__**

Words you need to know:

Kami-sama: God

Sama: Lord or Master

Baka: Idiot

Idjit: Moron

San: Mr., Miss., or Mrs.

Tousan: casual 'dad'

Ne?: Right?

Hanyou- 1/2 Demon/1/2 human 

**__**

Inuyasha

The Prince and the Princess

Chapter 3

**__**

The Death of Love or…

***

"Move Kiota he want's me not you." Kouga said.

"But Kouga…" Kiota whined.

"No buts. Move." Kouga said and smiled at Kiota.

"Fine…" Kiota said in a sad tone and walked over to the side.

***

"You took my daughter prisoner. Did you take any thing else?" Lord Keshin asked.

"Father I'm not a slut!" Kiota yelled. Kouga looked back to Kiota who looked like she was about to cry.

"You really shouldn't say such things like that about Kiota!!" Kouga yelled at Lord Keshin obviously angry.

"I asked you a question!" Keshin said ignoring the anger of Kouga. At that Kouga was pissed and he attacked Keshin. Keshin dodged Kouga's attack and countered by knocking him to the ground.

"Kouga!" Kiota yelled as she ran up beside him and kneeled down.

"Kouga calm down…you're too mad." Kiota said helping Kouga up. Kouga backhanded her across the face and she fell to the ground holding her cheek.

"Ki-Kiota…I'm so sorry. I- I didn't…" Kouga stammered realizing what he had done to her.

"Kouga it's all right but calm down please! You're too mad. You're going to get hurt if not killed." Kiota said in a very worried and scared tone as she held her cheek. Kouga pulled her hand away from her cheek and put his hand on her cheek and caressed it.

"I'm sorry Kiota." Kouga said again.

"I know Kouga but you have bigger things to worry about then me." Kiota said.

"Not really but OK!" Kouga said and turned back to Keshin.

"You still haven't answered me!" Lord Keshin said.

"Kouga No! Ignore him." Kiota warned.

"Oh I intend to ignore him and then send him back to the Western Lands with his tail tucked between his legs." Kouga said with a smirk on his face as he glanced back at his pack, which is now pushing Lord Keshin's pack back.

"Good plan a sneak attack but you forgot a basic rule of a war." Kouga said turning back to Keshin.

"And what was that?" Keshin asked in a cocky tone.

"Never attack some one on their own turf!" Kouga said as he motioned Keshin to look at their packs fighting. Keshin looked and to his surprise his pack was loosing.

"Ahhh…Let go of me now!!!" Kiota yelled as some ne grabbed her from behind. Kouga spun around to see a member of Keshin's tribe had picked Kiota up and was carrying her while she was kicking and trying to scream but couldn't because the guy had a hand over her mouth.

"KIOTA!!!" Kouga yelled as he started to run after her. Kiota bit the guy who was holding her. He yelped in pain and dropped her.

"Kouga watch out you idjit!" Kiota yelled as she pointed behind Kouga to her father. But before Kouga could turn around Keshin put his sward threw Kouga's lower back.

"No!!! Kouga!!!" Kiota yelled as she ran to Kouga and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Oops…" Kouga said and kind of smiled at Kiota.

"Baka…" Kiota said and smiled back at him. Then he passed out. Kiota lifted him up and put him in her lap. He winced in pain. And she started to pet his head. _(Couldn't think of any other way to put it sorry. His head, were the ears are for all you perverted people out there.) _

"Damn you! I hate you! I told you not to harm him! Kami-sama you're not my Tousan!" Kiota yelled and started to cry a bit.

"Kouga-sama are you all right?" a young wolf pup asked as he came up beside Kiota and Kouga.

"Yes little one he will be fine. He'll be up in a day or so." Kiota said softly to the pup.

"It's all her fault." She heard another whisper.

"N-no leave h-her alone…" Kouga said waking up then tensing with pain.

"Kouga no you shouldn't be using your energy you should rest." Kiota said warmly to Kouga and smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Young lady lets go! You will disgrace your self if you stay here along with disgracing me and your mother." Keshin said.

"Go to Hell!! I don't care about all that shit anymore all I care about is Kouga!" Kiota yelled.

"Fine but you are no longer welcome in the Western Lands!!!" Keshin yelled.

"I don't care!! You can banish me I never want to go back to that hell hole!" Kiota yelled and Keshin turned around and left. Then Kouga tensed in pain again and passed out once again. Then a member of his pack came up and picked up Kouga to take him to the hut for some rest. Kiota stood up to follow but was cut off by the rest of his pack.

"What are you doing?" Kiota asked warmly.

"This is all your fault! He is hurt because of you wench!" a demon said.

"What?!" Kiota said in a stunned and terrified tone. 

"You heard him wench! Don't play stupid." Another demon yelled. And Kiota started to back away from them.

"No leave her alone. She has been banished from the Western Lands because she sided with us! An Kouga-san said to leave her alone." The young pup said jumping in front of Kiota.

"Fine wench you may live for now!" an old demon said.

"STOP CALLING HERE A WENCH!!!" the young pup said.

"Stop giving us orders you little twerp!" a Tokito said and tried to hit the pup.

"I don't think so!" Kiota said and caught his hand and hit him with her free hand and he fell on his butt.

"Bitch!" he yelled.

"I ant no dog in heat you fucking baka you don't hit pups!" Kiota yelled at him then turned to the rest of the tribe.

"I really don't care if you hit me. But if you so much as moves like you're going to hit a pup I will retaliate got it. You do not hit a pup!!!" Kiota yelled and the in tire pack kind of jumped back in fear. They had never seen her so angry.

"Now I'm going to see Kouga get the hell out of my way come on pup!" Kiota said still very angry. And she walked towards the pack and they moved out of her way.

After Kiota and the pup had passed the rest of the pack Kiota looked down and smiled warmly to the pup.

"What's your name little one?" Kiota asked.

"Oh I'm Kentori. Why did you side with us for anyway?" Kentori asked a little confused.

"I didn't like my pack and I truly love it here. Except for the fact that Tokito is in this pack. I truly dislike him." Kiota said and opened the door to the hut. Kiota and the pup walked in and saw Kouga lying on the floor asleep.

"Oh come on people you may be demons but you're not back watered." Kiota said and sighed. Then she picked up a blanked and some bandages and walked back over to Kouga.

"What are you doing?" Kentori asked.

"I'm going to bandage Kouga. Do you want to help me?" Kiota said.

"Yeah! What can I do for Kouga-san?" Kentori asked.

"Come here and hold him up." Kiota said and Kentori walked over and held Kouga up. Kiota rapped the bandages around Kouga so that they wouldn't move and irritate his wound. 

"OK Kentori lets put him back down." Kiota said and helped Kentori lay Kouga down. Then she picked up the blanket and covered him with it.

"Kiota-san I must return home." Kentori said.

"Oh…all right. But may I ask a question first?" Kiota said.

"Why of course Kiota-san." Kentori said.

"Besides Kouga being you prince how do you know him?" Kiota asked.

"He's like a big brother to me." Kentori said then turned and left. Kiota smiled as the pup left and then she stood up. She walked over to the other side of Kouga and sat down against the wall. She leaned against it watching Kouga sleep for an hour or so then she fell asleep herself.

***

****

Authors Note: Hey it's me again. Yeah you've probably heard it all but here I go. The next chapter is _Naraku's Evil Plot_ My best friend likes Naraku for some unknown reason. I for one detest Naraku. Well any way the next chapter is for her. I don't quite know if she will like it or not. But oh well.

Please review just push the nice little button. I'd like to know if the next chapter should be the end or if I should keep going. So please tell me what you think. And possibly your fav. character in my fic.

Yaiko Youkai


	4. Naraku's Evil Plot

**__**

Inuyasha

The Prince and the Princess

Chapter 4

__

Naraku's Evil Plot

"RUN!!!" a wolf demon yelled in the western Lands.

"What is that?!" Kiota's mother yelled and started to run.

"Mother what is that and where is Kiota." Tentia asked as she ran beside her mother.

"Your sister will never come back darling now run I don't know what that is or why it's attacking us." Tena said.

"Damn we could use our daughter. She's one of our strongest warriors even thought she is half human, Tena." Keshin yelled running behind his wife and second daughter.

"How dare you attack our pack! You…you…thing!" Tsume yelled.

"No! Son!!!" Keshin yelled and turned around to see his young son killed. Then Keshin attacked the demon. And was killed easily.

"KESHIN!!!" Tena yelled and picked up Tentia and ran as fast as she could. 

"Momma it's gaining on us. Every one else is dead." Tentia said in fear.

"No!! Leave us alone! What is it that you want?!" Tena yelled as she kept running.

"Just to kill… that's my sole purpose in life." The demon said. And took out his sward and Killed Tena.

"MOMMY!!! What have we ever done to you!!!" the young Tentia yelled.

"Not a damn thing." The demon said then stabbed Tentia.

Kiota, sis. Why weren't you here? Tentia asked herself then lay there dead.

"Where are you going Kiota?" Kouga asked.

"To the Western Lands. I have some things to get." Kiota said.

"But you've been banished." Kouga said confused.

"Yes but my mother will sneak me around so I can get my stuff." Kiota said and smiled and waved at Kouga then left.

What kind of things does she need?! Kouga asked himself as he held his side in pain.

"Kouga-san you're going to hear it from Kiota-san when she gets back if you don't rest." Kentori said with a grin on his face.

"You won't tell will you?" Kouga asked.

"Yes Kouga-san I will." Kentori said with an evil grin on his face now.

"Traitor…" Kouga said frowning at the young pup. That made Kentori start to laugh a little. Kouga joined in and let Kentori help him back to the hut so he could rest a little so Kiota wouldn't find out he wasn't resting.

****

Three days later!

"Why isn't there any Guards at their posts. Wait there is a sent of death in the air…OH NO!!!" Kiota said and started to run. She ran into the main part of their camp to a horrifying sight. Her family and friends slaughtered. She stopped and took several steps back. With tears in her eyes.

"MOM, DAD, TSUME, TENTIA!!!" Kiota yelled and then she spotted Tsume and Keshin lying near each other dead. She walked forward a bit and then spotted Tentia and Tena lying together. She fell to her knees and started crying.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." A male demon voice said. She had never heard the voice before. She jumped up and turned around to face the voice. But there was nothing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiota yelled in anger.

"I am Naraku." The voice said.

"DID YOU DO THIS?!!" Kiota yelled.

"Yes. Now who are you and what are you doing here?" Naraku asked.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!! NOW SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT ME!!!" Kiota yelled. And a white baboon appeared in front of Kiota. And she stepped back in fear she had never seen such a creature. He took off the head of the baboon-skin and reviled himself. 

"Woman you don't want to fight me. And now I shall leave." Naraku said and flashed passed Kiota.

"DAMN YOU!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!" Kiota yelled. But got no answer. And she fell to her knees crying again.

Foolish girl. Naraku thought as he headed towards his next target.

Oh no! Kouga… He was heading in the direction of Kouga's camp. I've got to get there first. But I can't leave my family like this. Kiota thought and got up and buried her friends and family as quickly as she could then ran out of the camp and headed straight for Kouga's camp. 

****

A day later!

Kiota ran into Kouga's camp to find it in the same condition as the Western camp.

"KOUGA, KENTORI, OLD MAN, TOKITO!!!!" Kiota yelled as she searched the bodies. 

Damn it he got too far ahead of me!! Kiota yelled at herself as she spotted Tokito, the old man, and Kentori lying near her.

"Kentori…" Kiota said with tears in her eyes as she lifted Kentori up so she could see him better. He winced in pain and opened his eyes. And Kiota laid him back down.

"Kentori…are you all right?" Kiota asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah for now Kiota-san." Kentori said.

"Kentori do you know where Kouga is?" Kiota asked.

"No we got him out of here before that baboon got to him." Kentori said and winced in pain again and passed out.

"NARAKU!!!!" Kiota yelled and stood up. But she got no answer. Kiota picked Kentori up and walked over to where the hut used to be and put him down. Then she started to make graves for Kouga's pack. She buried every one except Kentori and Kouga. She didn't know where Kouga was but she knew she had to leave with Kentori. Because if Naraku was to return he would kill her and Kentori.

I will seek you out Naraku and kill you. Kiota thought as she picked up Kentori and left the camp.

She walked for days until she came to a village. She was tiered and ragged. She was still caring an unconscious Kentori. She walked into the village and squeezed Kentori a bit.

"Some one help him please!" Kiota begged but the only answer she got was 'It's a demon run.' Or 'Leave us you half bread.' Then she came up on three people two were human and the third a child was half-human and half-dog demon.

"Come here young girl." The older man said.

"Yes we can help the young pup. Come with us." His wife said. Kiota followed the two humans and the Hanyou. They arrived at a shrine several minutes later.

"Are you sure this is safe for me and him?" Kiota asked knowing that there would be a powerful priest or priestess there. 

"Yes it is very safe my mom is the priestess here." The young Hanyou said.

"OK! Who is your mother young one?" Kiota asked knowing that she was near the village that Kikyou was supposed to have lived in.

"She is. Well my step mom any way I don't know who my parents are. You're like me. Who are your parents?" the young Hanyou asked. She was just two years younger then Kiota. But she is still very innocent.

"I don't have any." Kiota said while tears built up in her eyes again. 

"Monoko that is none of your business. Leave our guest alone." Monoko's step mother said.

"Here lay the child here. And you go rest over there." Monoko's step father said. Kiota laid Kentori down but did not move after that.

"Come on you need to rest too." The Priestess Rakina said putting her hand on Kiota's shoulder.

"No! I don't want to leave him." Kiota said.

"Is he your pup?" Ramiko asked.

"No but I'm all that is left that he knows." Kiota said to the man.

"Well at least go stand over there. I can't work with you hovering over him." Rakina said.

"All right." Kiota said and walked over to a wall and sat down and leaned against it. She fell asleep almost immediately.

"She must have been traveling for days. With out rest. Running from some thing no doubt." Ramiko said.

"Yes! She is completely out of energy. Look she is out of it. If we threw something at her she would never know we did." The Priestess said to her husband. Then they started to help Kentori by mending to his wounds. 

***

**__**

Authors Note: OK! This is going to be no where near the end. But I need your opinion on what to do next so Please Review. Just hit the little purple or blue button. Please I beg you!


	5. Kiota, Monoko, Kentori meet Kouga and In...

**__**

InuYasha

The Prince and the Princess

****

Chapter 5

__

Kiota, Monoko, & Kentori Meets Kouga & InuYaha's Gang

Kiota and Kentori finally woke up two days after they arrived at the shrine.

"You must have been completely wore out." the Priestess said.

"Yeah I guess." Kiota said and walked over to Kentori to see how he is.

"Hey Kiota-san. Are you all right?" Kentori said.

"Why of course I am are you?" Kiota said and smiled at the young pup.

"Yes I'm fine are we going to find Kouga-san?" Kentori asked.

"Why of course." Kiota asked. Then the door to the hut flew open.

"Priestess a demon is in the village." a frightened villager said

"Uhm…yeah. There are three of them in here." The priestess said then walked out side. Kiota followed after her.

"Naraku…damn it!" Kiota said.

"You know him?" the Priestess asked.

"Unfortunately we've met before. You and this village are all in grave danger." Kiota said and started to back up.

"Is he that evil?" the Priest asked as he stood behind the Priestess.

"He destroyed my family along with Kentori's. Both of out in tire packs." Kiota said and was run over by Kentori running out of the hut.

"He's here and he's dead!" Kentori yelled.

"No Kentori!!!" Kiota yelled and ran after him.

"Bastered!!!" Kentori yelled. And just before Kentori could attack Naraku, Kiota grabbed him.

"Not now Kentori the villagers!" Kiota said holding Kentori. Naraku stopped and turned around.

"You! You're every where aren't you wench." Naraku said and moved towards Kiota.

"Don't take another step or you're dead." the Priestess said.

"No!! Leave him be. Let him walk threw!" Kiota said and threw her arms up to stop the Priest and Priestess' attack.

"You're a brave one! I could destroy this village in a second." Naraku said and Kiota put her arms down to her side.

"But they've done nothing to you!" Kiota said.

"Neither did those two wolf packs." Naraku said and grabbed Kiota's chin and kissed her. Kiota pushed herself out of his grip and fell to the ground on the butt. Naraku got back in her face.

"Do you want to see my true form?" Naraku asked then trace formed into a half human/ half dog demon with long silver hair and little dog-ears. "My real name is InuYasha." Naraku said and turned back into himself.

"Well I don't care what you're called but I'll kill you one day none the less. And get the hell out of my face!" Kiota said. Then Naraku grabbed her by the throat and pick her up off the ground.

"So you're going to kill me. Hum…" Naraku said and started to laugh.

"Let her go!!" the Priestess yelled and attacked Naraku. He threw Kiota to the ground unconscious. He killed the priest and the priestess in a matter of minutes.

When Kiota regained consciousness all that was left was Kentori and Monoko. Not even the bodies of the villagers were left. Kentori had a scratch across his cheek and Monoko's arm was bleeding and she was crying. Kiota looked around and there was no sign of Naraku.

"Monoko I'm sorry. Kentori we need to go. Are you two able to walk?" Kiota said.

"Two?!" Kentori said in surprise.

"Yes! I won't leave Monoko here alone. You can join us or we can take you to another village." Kiota said.

"I'll go with you." Monoko said.

"All right lets go." Kiota said.

"Go where?" Kentori asked.

"Looking. It doesn't matter which direction." Kiota said and got up then walked to where the edge of the village used to be and stopped.

"Looking for what?" Monoko asked. 

"Kouga and the two forms of Naraku. Come on lets go." Kiota said and started walking again and Monoko and Kentori ran to catch up to her.

Who's Kouga? Monoko asked herself.

"Some thing wrong?" Kiota asked Monoko.

"No not really. But who is Kouga?" Monoko asked.

"Kouga is the prince of one of the wolf packs that was destroyed by Naraku. Sorry we should have explained that earlier." Kiota said.

"Oh that's all right I was just a little confused." Monoko said and scratched the back of her head. 

That night Kiota, Kentori and Monoko had found a place to camp. Monoko and Kentori were lying by the fire asleep while Kiota sat up with a sward she had picked up from the village. She fell asleep holding the sward. _(About like Inuyasha when he sleeps.)_

"Who's camp is that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know but there are two Hanyou's there and a full wolf demon too." Inuyasha said and looked back to Kouga.

"What dog boy starring problem!" Kouga said annoyed.

"No but you seem to stop staring at Kagome!" Inuyasha said annoyed as well.

"MIROKU!!!!!" Sango yelled and hit Miroku. 

"You think her would lean!" Kagome said and sighed.

"Grab your own butt Miroku!!" Sango yelled.

Kiota woke up and stood up. She then pulled out her sward.

"Who's out there!!" Kiota yelled that woke Kentori and Monoko up.

"Calm down." Inuyasha said and walked out of the bushes. Then Kiota attacked him.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled is surprise.

"I told you I'd kill you!" Kiota yelled.

"Kiota…Kentori!? What are you doing?" Kouga asked confused.

"Kouga?!" Kiota said surprised then jumped away from Inuyasha.

"Kouga what are you doing with him he killed our pack!" Kentori said also in surprise.

"Inuyasha hasn't killed any one lately. There must be a mistake young lady." Miroku said.

"No mistake that's Naraku's other form. He killed every one." Kiota said and pointed her sward at Inuyasha then when after him again but stopped.

"Kouga what are you doing? Move!" Kiota yelled.

"No Inuyasha didn't do it!" Kouga said.

"Move Kouga!" Kiota said.

"No!" Kouga said and Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kentori walked beside Kouga in front of Inuyasha.

"Kentori what are you doing?!" Kiota said in surprise.

"Kouga said he didn't do it." Kentori said and Kiota fell to her knees.

"And what of my village!" Monoko yelled at Kentori.

"If he can change forms he could be any one so why trust him!" Kentori said.

"Yeah you're right he could be any one!" Kiota said and stood up then pointed the sward at Kentori.

"Now where is Kentori, Naraku?" Kiota asked.

"So you're not as stupid as you looks!" Naraku said standing where Kentori used to be.

"WHERE IS KENTORI!!!!" Kiota yelled and Naraku started to laugh.

***

**__**

Authors Note: Please review. I'm stuck. Seriously. Please help me out here a bit.


	6. Kentori found and Naraku Escapes

****

InuYasha

__

The Prince and the Princess

****

Chapter 6

__

Kentori Found & Naraku Escapes

"Stop laughing you stupid baboon!" Kiota yelled.

"How did you know I wasn't Kentori?" Naraku asked.

"For one thing Kentori hates you, second thing he calls Kouga, Kouga-san, and third thing he always sides with me!" Kiota said and looked at Kouga then back to Naraku.

"Naraku!!!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Sango and Miroku yelled at the same time.

"Damn! It took you people that long to realize he was standing there! Naraku where is Kentori!?" Kiota said.

"Come and find out!" Naraku said.

"Fine I will!" Kiota yelled then attacked Naraku. He dodged her attack then hit her across the face ad she slammed into a near by tree.

"KIOTA!!!" Kouga yelled and ran over to her.

"You can have you precious Kentori when you defeat me!" Naraku said.

"Damn you come back here!!" Kiota yelled. Then some thing came running out of the bushes.

"Kentori!?" Kiota yelled and ran over to him.

"Kiota, Kouga-san." Kentori said as he hugged Kiota.

"Kentori are you all right?" Kiota asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Kentori said then looked over to the stunned look of Naraku.

"How did you get back here you little twerp?!" Naraku asked. Then moved towards him.

"Keep your distance Naraku! You for get wolf demons can be as tricky as a Kitsune." Kiota said and smirked at him.

"You damn little bitch." Naraku said and left.

"Cowered." Kiota said then looked over to Kouga, "I was wondering when we were going to find you Kouga. We've missed you." Kiota said and Kouga walked over to her and hugged her.

"I thought you and Kentori were dead. My in tire pack is gone except Kentori and you." Kouga said and Kiota looked into Kouga's eyes.

"Sorry to have worried you. My father's pack was completely destroyed too by him. My in tire family is gone. Except you and Kentori now." Kiota said and started to cry into his chest. He tightened his grip on Kiota and kissed the top of her head. Then Kiota started to fill his stomach to see if he was still injured. He was and he winced in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry Kouga I was just trying to see if you were still injured." Kiota said and walked him over to the fire and sat him down. Then took off his armor. 

"Oh Kouga you haven't been taking care of this." Kiota said in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine." Kouga said and winced in pain again.

"No not it you don't let this heal up." Kiota said.

"Why do you care about that wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha asked and found a hand slap him to the ground.

"Don't you ever call Kouga that again you stupid mutt." Kiota yelled.

"I'll call him what I want." Inuyasha said standing back up.

"Yeah and you'll be slapped every time I hear you." Kiota said.

"Inuyasha may I suggest you be more friendly like this." Miroku said and Kiota spun around and hit Miroku.

"My I suggest you keep your hands to yourself if you want to keep them or keep your head." Kiota said then walked back over to Kouga and re bandaged his wound. 

"Monoko. There is a Half dog demon/ half Human if you want to travel with him." Kiota said looking over to the young Hanyou and smiling.

"Can't you travel with him too?" Monoko asked.

"I will go with Kouga if he travels with the Hanyou then yes if he doesn't then no I won't." Kiota said and looked down at Kouga who had fell asleep. She shook her head and smiled at him. "You may stay here with us for the rest of the tonight." Kiota said and smiled at Shippou, Sango, and Kagome. She really didn't care for Inuyasha or Miroku right at the moment.

"Really even after the rudeness of Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome said happily. 

"Yes. I don't punish the hole group for two rude people." Kiota said. And noticed Sango glaring at Miroku who was lying on the ground unconscious. Kiota smiled and thought back to the first time she had met Kouga.

The Next Morning!

"Kouga wake up!" Kiota said.

"Uhm…what?" Kouga asked groggily.

"Breakfast." Was all Kiota said and handed him a plate.

"Thank you Kiota." Kouga said and noticed the rest of the group still asleep. "Kiota how come you are the only one up?" Kouga asked.

"I didn't go to sleep last night we needed to keep a look out. And no one else realized that." Kiota said.

"You act to much like a princess some times then others you act completely different from one." Kouga said.

"Well I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not." Kiota said and smiled at Kouga.

"Compliment defiantly." Kouga said. And smiled back at her. Then started to eat the food she had given to him. 

"Taste good?" Kiota asked.

"Yes this is very good. Thank you." Kouga said. Inuyasha woke up with the sent of food.

"I smell food." Inuyasha said then looked over to Kouga who was eating.

"Hey what about the rest of us?" Inuyasha asked. Waking the others up.

"Chill out dog boy. There is a lot left." Kiota said and got up and got two more plates and gave one to Monoko and the other to Kentori. Then she went over to the fire and got three more plates one she gave to Shippou the other two she gave to Kagome and Sango. Then she walked back over to Kouga and kneeled back down beside him.

"Do you want some more?" Kiota asked.

"Yes if you don't mind Kiota." Kouga said. Kiota stood back up and walked over to the fire and filled his plate again and walked back over to Kouga and kneeled back down and gave it to him.

"Hey what about us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Get it yourself your legs aren't broke." Kiota said.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kouga asked.

"When you and the pups are done I will eat." Kiota said and looked over to the pups.

"Kiota-san. I'm done may go take a bath." Kentori asked.

"Why yes Kentori. Just make sure you have had all you want." Kiota said.

"Is he your pup?" Sango asked.

"No! Naraku killed his parents. Along with Monoko's and mine step parents. He is part of Kouga pack. Kouga, Kentori and I are all that is left of two packs and Monoko is the only one left of her village." Kiota said watching Kentori walk off to the Hot Springs to take a bath.

"How sad." Kagome said.

"Not really for Kentori, Kouga and I we still have each other." Kiota said and smiled at Kouga.

"Can I have some more Kiota?" Shippou asked.

"Me too?" Monoko asked.

"Why of course. Here give me your plate." Kiota said and stood up and walked to the two pups. She took their plates and put some more food in them and gave the plates back. She smiled the whole time she did it.

"Why do you give them food and not us?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are pups. You can do for yourself. I'm making sure they get some." Kiota said then walked back over to Kouga and kneeled down beside him.

"Well why do you get that wimpy wolf food?" Inuyasha asked. And got hit in the head by a rock.

"I told you not to call him that mutt!" Kiota yelled.

"He has a good point if you're making sure the pups get some food then why do you give food to him?" Sango asked.

"Kouga is injured. Besides…" Kiota said but trailed off.

"Besides what?" Kouga asked.

"Never mind…" Kiota said and started to blush a little.

"You keep telling Inuyasha to stop calling Kouga a wimpy wolf but you keep calling Inuyasha a mutt." Miroku pointed out.

"I only call him that when he calls Kouga a wimpy wolf. He doesn't even know Kouga if he did he wouldn't be calling him that." Kiota said closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah that's right so back off Miroku." Sango said.

"Sorry…" Miroku whined and shut up.

"Sango and I are going to take a bath would you like to come?" Kagome asked Monoko and Kiota. 

"I've all ready took a bath do you want to go with them Monoko?" Kiota asked.

"Yeah sure." Monoko said.

"Can I come?" Shippou asked.

"Yes but you have to go on the side of Kentori." Kagome said.

"Aw…" Shippou whined.

"If it was just us Shippou we wouldn't mind." Sango said. And started for hot springs. Kagome and Monoko followed Sango. Shippou left for the guys' side.

"Are you done? Or do you want some more?" Kiota asked Kouga.

"I'm done thank you. But I need to take a bath too." Kouga said and tried to stand but couldn't.

"Wait a second." Kiota said and took his plate and sat it down. Then she helped him up and down to the guys' side of the Hot Springs.

"You want me to help or them to?" Kiota asked.

"I think I can manage by myself." Kouga said and moved away from Kiota. He walked over to a rock and leaned on it.

"Be careful Kouga." Kiota said and turned around to walk away.

"Kiota wait. I could use your help. What about the bandages?" Kouga said.

"I can put more on." Kiota said and walked over to Kouga and helped him get undressed and into the water.

"Are you going to come in?" Kouga asked.

"No, the pups Kouga." Kiota said then sat down at the edge of the spring. Then smiled at him.

"We are done right Shippou." Kentori asked.

"Yeah!" Shippou said. And the two of then got out of the water and Kiota looked over at a rock. The two young pups got dressed and walked off. Kiota waited for their footsteps to fade before she got undressed and got into the Hot spring with Kouga.

*********

Authors Note: Hey it's kind of long what can I say I got into writing this chapter once I figured out what was going to happen. Please review and tell me if you like this one. I have three other Inuyasha fics. **_The Wolf Demons_**, **_Inuyasha's Three New Friends_**, and **_The Gangs_**. The last is a Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inuyasha fic. But the other two are just pure Inuyasha. Thanks for the Reviews so far keep then coming.


	7. The Marking and Sesshomaru

**__**

InuYasha

The Prince and the Princess

Chapter 7

The Marking & Sesshomaru

****

At The Camp!

Kiota and Kouga had been missing for over an hour and every one was starting to wonder where they were. 

"Where are Kiota and Kouga? Surely Naraku wouldn't have came back…would he?" Kagome asked.

"No I haven't smelled him." Inuyasha said. 

"No way I haven't sensed him either. He's not been here." Sango said as she and Monoko played with Shippou and Kentori.

"I'm going to go look for Kiota!" Monoko said and started for the hot springs.

"You don't want to do that." Kentori said with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Kagome asked stupidly.

"Trust me you just don't want to do that." Kentori said and stood up and walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

****

Back At The Spring!

"Kiota I love you!" Kouga said and kissed her neck.

"I love you too." Kiota said and kissed his neck as well.

"Enough to become my women permanently?" Kouga asked not wanting to offend her by marking her without her permission. 

"Yeah…to the end! And me?" Kiota said and kissed his cheek.

"I would die for you!" Kouga said then bit her lightly on the neck. He drew some of her blood and then licked it off her neck. Then looked into her eyes to see if she was going to do the same.

"Do you want me to mark you?" Kiota asked.

"Yeah! Why not?" Kouga asked.

"Most male demons don't want to be marked. That's why I haven't all ready done that." Kiota said and smiled at Kouga.

"I love you and no other. So why wouldn't I want to be marked by you?" Kouga asked.

"I don't know…" Kiota said and pulled him down into a kiss. Then she marked him, drawing blood and licking it off his neck.

"They're going to be worried about us if we don't go back soon." Kouga said and smiled at Kiota who had snuggled up as close as she could get to him and put her head on his chest.

I don't think she cares… Kouga thought happily.

"Come on Kiota you haven't ate yet." Kouga said and started to lead her out of the hot spring. They put their clothes back on then started back to the camp that Kiota had set up.

****

About 10 Minutes Later At The Camp!

"You smell different." Inuyasha said and got right up at Kiota and started to sniff her.

"Damn mutt! Leave her alone!" Kouga yelled and hit Inuyasha.

"What did you do that for you wimpy wolf? Wait your sent is different too." Inuyasha said confused.

"Damn it. Mutt I told you to stop calling Kouga that." Kiota yelled at Inuyasha then she hit him and knocked his ass to the ground.

"Hey wait…" Miroku said then grabbed Kiota's chin and moved her head so he could see her neck.

"Ouch let go…" Kiota said then fell to the ground because Miroku was still holding her when Sango hit him.

"Kiota are you OK!" Kouga said and he helped her up. Then Sango noticed what Miroku was looking at and she walked over to Kiota.

"May I see your neck?" Sango asked. Then Kiota moved her shirt a bit so Sango could see.

"You've been marked…" Inuyasha said confused and surprised.

"Yeah what gave it away the mark on my neck!" Kiota said and rolled her eyes at Inuyasha.

"But who? You've not been alone with any one!" Miroku said surprised and confused at the same time. And every one fell to the ground except Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey Kouga-san I was wondering if you were ever going to mark her." Kentori said putting two and two together.

"Yeah it was kind of obvious that you two were in love." Monoko said and smiled also putting two and two together.

"So the pups are more intelligent then you two." Kouga said and walked up beside Kiota and put his arm around her. Kiota picked Kentori up and Monoko stood in front of Kouga and Kiota. _(She's only two years younger then Kiota. And Kiota is 19. And little Kentori is about 6.) _

"You have a mate?!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise.

"Yes he does now do you have a problem with it?" Kiota asked.

"Yes I do." Inuyasha said.

"Well get the hell over it dog boy." Kiota said and smirked at Inuyasha. She really didn't know why he cared if Kouga had a mate or not.

"Who has a mate?" A voice said and every one got on guard. It was a dog demon with long silver hair, a creamish colored tail, and golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru what do you want?" Inuyasha yelled and pulled out his sward and it trance formed.

"Chill out dog boy he just asked a question. Kouga! Why?" Kiota said standing between the two half brothers.

"You like getting in my way don't you twit!" Inuyasha yelled at Kiota.

"Shut you mouth or I'll shut it for you Mutt!" Kiota yelled back to him.

"I like her she's cocky and puts my little brother in his place. But she's marked." Sesshomaru said to himself.

But by who? Sesshomaru thought.

"Hey I asked you a question!" Kiota said very annoyed that he was ignoring her question.

"I was just wondering. Got a problem with it! Who is your mate any way?" Sesshomaru asked.

"IDIOT! Put two and two together. Kouga!" Kiota yelled at Sesshomaru.

Damn she's not even afraid of me! Sesshomaru thought then realized that another dog Hanyou was there. Sesshomaru walked over to the young girl and looked down at her.

"And who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Monoko! Why?" Monoko said confused.

"Oh just wondering." Sesshomaru said.

"You know for a dog you're very curious." Kiota said in a cocky tone then felt some claws at her neck.

"Don't temp me wench…" Sesshomaru said but stopped when he felt a sward at his neck.

"Don't touch me!" Kiota said holding the sward at his neck and smirked at him.

Damn she's good…I didn't even see her reach for the sward… Sesshomaru thought in surprise.

"Leave her alone please…" Monoko said and pulled slightly on Sesshomaru's pants. And he looked down at the young Hanyou. Then released Kiota and Kouga ran over to her then started to look at her neck to make sure she was all right.

"Monoko right. Who where your parents?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. My step-parents were a Priest and a Priestess." Monoko said as she looked into his eyes.

*******

**__**

Authors Note: Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I know it's a very bad place to stop. But I couldn't think of any thing else to write. Should I stop it here or keep going?

I have three other Inuyasha fics. Inuyasha's Three New Friends, Wolf Demons, and The Gangs. The last one is a Yu Yu Hakusho/ Inuyasha fic. Please read and Review these too.


	8. Sesshomaru Vs Naraku & Rin's Questions!

**__**

InuYasha

The Prince and the Princess

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru Vs. Naraku & Rin's Questions!

Sesshomaru and Monoko have been talking for a few minutes when Inuyasha spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing here any way!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm talking to this young Hanyou what does it look like!" Sesshomaru said.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"I want to and beside that wolf Hanyou and Rin she's the only one that will talk to me." Sesshomaru said.

"You have Jaken!" Sango said.

"Oh now that is an intelligent conversation for you. Have you ever tried to talk to that toad?" Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!" Jaken yelled and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What are you doing talking to these inferior creatures." Jaken asked. And Sesshomaru sighed.

"You dumb toad. Sesshomaru doesn't want to talk to you!" Monoko said.

"Shut up you little half bread…" Jaken, said then found himself with Kiota and Monoko standing in front of him.

"What did you call her!" Kiota said.

"I…I…I called her and you a half brea…" Jaken said then was slammed into a tree by Monoko.

"Don't insult me or my friend toad!!" Monoko said.

"Hey what about me?" Inuyasha whined. 

"Oh shut up dog boy! You're a Hanyou too." Kiota said.

Note to self: don't make any cracks on Half breads around these two. Sesshomaru thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Rin yelled then ran out of the forest very frightened. 

"Rin what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked and kneeled down to the child who was crying.

"That…that baboon thing…" Rin said then jumped into Sesshomaru's arms still crying.

"Oh my Lord Sesshomaru taking in a human and two half breads." Naraku said coming out of the forest where the young Rin had just ran from. Sesshomaru stood up still holding Rin.

"What did you do to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked evedentally mad.

"Nothing that you should concern your self with Lord of the Western Lands." Naraku said.

"He asked you a question damn it what did you do to that child!!" Kiota yelled.

"I don't think you'd like it pretty one." Naraku said.

"Damn you!!" Sesshomaru yelled then kneeled back down.

"Rin go over to Inuyasha. He can protect you while I take care of Naraku." Sesshomaru said sweetly to the child.

"Yes my Lord." Rin said whipping the tears away from her eyes. She ran over to Inuyasha and grabbed his leg.

"What the…" Inuyasha exclaimed when the child grabbed his leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me to stay with you. That you'd protect me while he fought Naraku." Rin explained.

"See Inuyasha your half brother doesn't hate you. In fact he trusts you with Rin." Miroku said and smiled at the young child.

"He just wants to keep me out of the fight." Inuyasha complained.

"To keep you safe!" Kouga said.

"No to keep me out of his way." Inuyasha complained.

"Oh shut up!" Kiota said then slapped Inuyasha across the face trying to bring his senses back.

"Where did Kentori and Monoko go?" Kagome asked looking around for them.

"Kentori is over there." Kouga said pointing to a tree. Which Kentori was leaning on watching the battle between Sesshomaru and Naraku. 

"But where…Monoko get away from those two!" Kiota yelled spotting Monoko trying to help Sesshomaru.

"Monoko listen…to Kiota…" Sesshomaru said dogging Naraku's attacks and helping Monoko do the same.

"But I want… to help…you!" Monoko said trying to keep up with Sesshomaru.

"Monoko just do as Kiota said…she's older then you…" Sesshomaru said blocking an attack from Naraku.

I know if I attack the Hanyou I'll kill him because he'll protected her. Naraku thought then turned his all his attacks onto Monoko who couldn't really keep up. And as Naraku thought Sesshomaru started protecting her.

"Monoko please go…over to Kiota…" Sesshomaru begged the young Hanyou.

"But I …" Monoko whined.

"No buts get over here now!" Kiota yelled being held back by Kouga so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Do as she says Monoko!" Sesshomaru said then got hit across the face. He fell to the ground and Monoko ran over to him.

"Sesshomaru are you all right?" Monoko asked a little worried.

"I'm fine but get out of here." Sesshomaru said. Then Naraku walked over and was about to attack when Kiota jumped in between Naraku and Sesshomaru, Monoko. Finally getting away from Kouga.

"That's enough you damn Baboon!" Kiota yelled and attacked Naraku.

"Oh what are you going to do. I've all ready beat you once!" Naraku said striking a nuerve with Kiota.

"Bastered!!" Kiota yelled then pulled her sward.

Oh I've made her mad! Naraku thought then knocked the sward out of her hands and hit her across the face knocking her to the ground. Kiota jumped back up and attacked him again.

"Wench!" Naraku said then shoved her into a tree with his hand around her neck.

Wait she's marked… Naraku thought then turned around to see Kouga hit him into a tree. Kiota fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Kiota are you all right?" Kouga asked in a worried tone helping her up.

"Yeah! You?" Kiota asked.

"I'm fine." Kouga said then helped Kiota walk over to Sesshomaru and Monoko.

"Monoko, Sesshomaru are you two OK!" Kiota asked.

"I'm fine. Sesshomaru?" Monoko said.

"I'm fine. But Naraku's still out there." Sesshomaru said.

"He won't be back to day." Kiota said then sat down beside Sesshomaru and Monoko.

"Rin come here." Kiota said.

"Yes?" the little girl asked when she got there. 

"Sit down." Kiota said and patted her lap for the girl to set on, "What did Naraku do to you?" Kiota asked. 

"He just chased me around when that toad ran off." Rin said.

"Oh good he made it sound worse." Kiota said then sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well…Uhm…you know most…that's not right. Some male demons are very cruel to human females." Kiota said not knowing how to explain it to a child.

"Why just females?" Rin asked. And Kiota looked at Sesshomaru.

"Don't look at me she's asking you!" Sesshomaru said paying close attention to how Kiota explained it to Rin.

Oh god what did I do to deserve this. Kiota thought.

"Where is that little toad any way!?" Kiota asked trying to change the subject, because she was turning red from the child's questions. Sesshomaru smiled then stood up.

"Come on Rin lets go!" Sesshomaru said then looked at Monoko.

"But you need to rest Sesshomaru." Monoko said.

"No I don't besides I'm not welcome here." Sesshomaru said and glanced at his half brother, who was giving him a death glare.

"Yes you are…isn't he…" Monoko asked turning to see Inuyasha giving Sesshomaru a death glare.

"Would you like to come with us?" Sesshomaru asked and Monoko looked over at Kiota and Kouga.

"If you want to go ahead Monoko. It's your decision." Kiota said.

"Aren't you coming too?" Monoko asked.

"Your welcome too." Sesshomaru said and Kiota looked over at Kouga.

"I don't know Kiota. Kentori come here!" Kouga said and Kentori ran over to them.

"Kentori would you like to go with Sesshomaru or stay here with them?" Kiota asked.

"I want to stay with Monoko and Rin. They're cool." Kentori said and smiled at the two young girls.

"I guess that's settled. We go with you Sesshomaru." Kiota said and smiled at him.

"Where are we going?" Kouga asked and put his arms around Kiota's waist.

"Back to my castle. If that's all right with you that is." Sesshomaru said looking at Kouga.

"That sounds fine to me just don't try any thing." Kouga said and pulled Kiota closer to him.

"I would never you're guests. Besides she's marked!" Sesshomaru said.

"Jaken where are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Over her Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said coming out from behind a tree.

Idiot! I have a cowered as a servant! Why me? Sesshomaru thought.

"I would suggest that you watch your tongue. Lets go." Sesshomaru said then they all left, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Monoko, Kiota, Kouga, and Kentori.

*********************

**__**

Authors Note: Hey waz up? Nothing much here. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	9. Castle of the Western Lands!

**__**

InuYasha

The Prince & the Princess

Chapter 9

Castle of the Western lands!

By: Yaiko Youkai

Sesshomaru, Monoko, Rin, Jaken, Kiota, Kentori, and Kouga have all been walking for a day and they are almost to the dog demon's castle of the Western Lands. 

The western lands are the most beautiful! Kiota thought as she looked around.

Agreed! Kouga said in her head.

Well hello Kouga! Kiota said back as she looked at him.

"Sorry forgot about the telepathy thing." Kouga said.

"Obviously!" Kiota said and smiled at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Kentori asked.

"Your too young don't worry about it Kentori!" Kiota said then looked ahead of Sesshomaru to see a giant castle come into view!

"Is that your castle Sesshomaru?" Monoko asked.

"Yes it is!" Sesshomaru said then looked at the young girl who was amazed by it's size and beauty.

"I've never been in a castle before!" Kiota said amazed as well.

"Neither have I!" Kouga said.

"I'll get lost!" Kiota said.

"No you won't! It's easy to move around in. I've not been lost!" Rin said.

"Yes you have Rin don't lie!" Sesshomaru said then smiled down at the young child.

"Of course a dirty blooded Hanyou would get lost." Jaken said and crossed his arm.

"What you say toad!?" Kiota said stepping on Jaken's head which was now on the ground.

"Nothing…" Jaken whined.

"I told you Jaken to watch you mouth." Sesshomaru said as he continued to the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru some help please." Jaken said a little scared of Kiota.

"Jaken you opened your mouth now you suffer the fate." Sesshomaru said coolly. 

"But Lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken whined.

"Oh for pity's sake you're too pitiful to kill!" Kiota said then ran up beside Sesshomaru.

"Uh Sesshomaru exactly how many rooms are in the castle?" Kiota asked.

"Uhm…over 250 I believe! Why?" Sesshomaru said.

"Just wondering." Kiota said then gulped.

"Don't worry you'll be fine here it won't take you long to figure out where every thing is." Sesshomaru said.

"Kiota what are you doing?" Kouga asked suspiciously.

"I think your mate is getting jealous!" Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered in Kiota's ear and she giggled.

"Kouga if you want to know come up here and talk to me!" Kiota said and stayed beside Sesshomaru!

"Kiota!" Kouga whined.

"Told you!" Sesshomaru said then looked back at Kouga and Jaken walking side by side.

"Kouga I think you found a little green friend!" Sesshomaru said and started laughing.

"Uhm…What…stupid toad get away from me!" Kouga said then kicked Jaken over the gates to the castle.

"Well at least he didn't have to walk!" Monoko said sarcastically as the five of them walked past Jaken's unconscious body lying on the ground. Every one entered the castle.

"Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru! The Lords of the south, North, and East have been looking for you sir." A young human servant said.

"Why thank you Rosai. Can you please show the children to their rooms they will be staying with us a while." Sesshomaru said.

"Why of course Lord Sesshomaru. Does that mean the two Hanyou's as well sir?" the young woman asked.

"No I shall show them their rooms." Sesshomaru said.

"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru. Would you like me to contact the other Lords sir." Rosai asked.

"No not yet let's get the guests settled in first Rosai!" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rosai said bowing slightly, "Come with me little Rin and…" Rosai said not knowing what the boy's name was.

"Kentori Miss Rosai." Kiota said.

"Thank you miss…" Rosai said.

"Kiota." Kiota said and smiled at the young human woman.

"Thank you Miss. Kiota. Follow me little Rin and Kentori." Rosai said then left with two children following her.

"All right if you would follow me?" Sesshomaru said and started down a long hallway with all kinds of doors in it.

"Sesshomaru where are we going?" Kiota asked and a young servant gasped then ducked out of fear.

"OK! What was that about Sesshomaru!" Monoko said. 

"You four are the only ones that don't call me Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said.

"Well technically Kouga and I don't have to." Kiota said.

"And why would that be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kouga is also a Lord of the Western Lands and I am the Lady of the Western Land Wolf Demons!" Kiota said reasonably.

"OK! Which one was the prince or Princess of the Western Lands?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We both are from the Western Lands!" Kouga said.

"Then what did you do Mate with your sister!" Sesshomaru said.

"NO!! The Western Wolf Demons had two packs and they're for a prince and a princess! I come for one pack Kouga comes from the other!" Kiota said discussed by the remark!

"Oh sorry I thought there was only one pack!" Sesshomaru said surprised.

"It's OK! Most people don't know much about Wolf Demons!" Kiota said then smiled at Sesshomaru.

"This is your room Monoko!" Sesshomaru said then opened the door for her. It was beautiful little sakura petals all over the place making the room smell absolutely lovely!

"This is all my room?!" Monoko said surprised.

"Yes! Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Like it No! Love it absolutely!!" Monoko said then ran to the window and opened it. She had a balcony that over looked the outside garden that made the room smell better.

"Monoko I'm going to go show Kiota and Kouga their room. Look in the closet and see if any of those cloths fit you! If it does and you like it I'll have more made for you!" Sesshomaru said then smiled at the teenage Hanyou.

"OK not a problem!" Monoko said then waved at the three of them.

The three demons walked up the hall way for a couple of minutes and then Sesshomaru stopped and opened another door.

"This will be your room. Kiota as I told Monoko try on the cloths in the closet and see if some thing fits and if it does I'll have more made for you. Now you! You'll have to come with me." Sesshomaru said then turned around.

"Why?" Kouga asked.

"Because we will be having dinner with several Lords tonight and you need to be dressed up or at least look the part of a Lord!" Sesshomaru said then walked several more doors down the hallway then opened another door.

"What's in here?" Kouga asked.

"That is where I keep all the cloths that aren't worn or in closets. I'm not sure but I think I may have some thing in here for you. If not we'll just have to make some thing." Sesshomaru said. And Kouga walked into the room and started looking for cloths. 

****

***********************************

__

Authors Note: Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to up date but it couldn't be helped.


	10. Demon Lords Gather!

**__**

Lords and Lady's so no one gets confused in a few minutes.

Lord Hito & Lady Subame------------------Northern Lands 

Lord Tenku & Lady Mitzu-------------------Eastern Lands

Lord Kentazu & Lady Tenta---------------Southern Lands

Lord Sesshomaru-------------------------------Western Lands

Lord Kouga & Lady Kiota-------------------Wolf demons Western Lands

**__**

InuYasha

The Prince and the Princess

Chapter 10

Demon Lords Gather

By: Yaiko Youkai

July 8, 2003

"Oh Kouga you look different." Kiota said when she saw him come into their room dressed in cloths sort of like Sesshomaru's. He had on a dark blue Gi and pants with a light blue sash around the waist with his sword at his side.

"I look like a wolf demon Sesshomaru. Just shorter." Kouga whined.

"Well if my opinion counts I think you look adorable." Kiota said.

"Of course you opinion counts. But still…" Kouga whined.

"Oh Kouga stop whining. You look fine. Me on the other hand I look like a mess. Look at this I have frikin sticks in my hair." Kiota said pulling a little stick out of her hair.

"Oh yeah Kentori put that there when we were walking here. Ment to tell you." Kouga said.

"Oh Kouga. Why didn't you? I look like an idiot walking around with a stick in my hair." Kiota said with a pouty face.

"Oh don't do that. It makes me fill bad." Kouga said and shut their bed room door.

"Well it should you let me walk around like an idiot with a stick in my hair." Kiota whined as Kouga walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close to him.

"You didn't look like an idiot." Kouga said nuzzling her neck.

"Lady Kiota Lord Sesshomaru requests your and your mates presence." A lady's voice said as she knocked on the door.

"Oh for crying out loud." Kouga whispered in Kiota's ear.

"Come on Kouga don't be so down. We have all night." Kiota said in a playful tone then pulled him to the door. She opened the door and looked at the young lady standing there who quickly averted her eyes away from Kiota's.

"Lady Kiota Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you in the dinning room." The servant said and started toward the stairs.

"What's your name?" Kiota asked.

"Trinity, Lady Kiota." The servant said she has long black hair and green eyes.

"Well Trinity you can look at me I won't do any thing. I don't bite you know. Well Kouga here excluded from that." Kiota said and laughed a little at the look on his face. Trinity laughed and looked back to Kiota and Kouga.

"You mean that. I'm only a servant Lady Kiota." Trinity said.

"Servant or not you're still a person. And I will treat you as such as long as I live here. Sesshomaru can either like it or kick me out." Kiota said and smiled at Trinity.

"Thank you ma'am." Trinity said and smiled.

"What did you mean Kouga excluded." Kouga asked.

"Darling I've already bit you. Remember." Kiota said and pointed to her mark.

"Oh yeah I thought you ment something else." Kouga said and slightly relaxed.

"…Never mind…bad thought." Kiota said shaking her head a little while she laughed.

"What does never mind me now?" Kouga asked.

"It means never mind you don't want to know." Kiota said and smiled.

:::You know I don't want to know what you were thinking. Some times you scare me.::: Kouga said telepathically. 

:::Well I'm glad I'm doing something right if I scare you.::: Kiota said back.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Kouga asked out loud.

:::Kouga!::: Kiota said then shook her head at him.

:::Sorry…what did that mean?::: he asked again.

"OK! If you don't mind me saying so demons are strange ma'am." Trinity said.

"Thank you I think…You see once demons become mates they can talk telepathically whether they mean to or not." Kiota explained.

"OK! So that's what he was supposed to be doing. I thought he had just gone nuts." Trinity said and shrugged as they came to a stop at two giant doors. "Lord Sesshomaru is waiting in here for you along with the Lords of the other lands." Trinity said then opened the door to the dinning room.

"Ah yes Lord Kouga and Lady Kiota of the western wolf demons." Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kiota said and bowed slightly to him along with Kouga. Sesshomaru and the other Lords were now standing while they lady's remained seated by their Mates. 

"This is Lord Tenku and Lady Mitzu of the Eastern Lands." Sesshomaru said and motioned toward the Kitsune couple at his left. "Lord Kentazu and Lady Tenta of the Southern Lands" he said motioning to the black dog demons beside the Kitsune's. "And Lord Hito and Lady Subame of the Northern Lands." Sesshomaru said motioning to the Wolf demons across from the black dog demos.

"We know them Lord Sesshomaru can we please get on with this." Lord Hito said.

"Always so touch Lord Hito. Still don't like me do you." Kouga said.

"No I don't." Lord Hito said.

"Oh well." Kouga said and moved to the seat left vacant for him and Kiota.

"Oh Lady Kiota I was wondering what happened to you after you pack was destroyed." Lady Subame said happily now that someone what in the room she liked.

"I'm please you worried for me Lady Subame. But as you see I wasn't there when my fathers pack was destroyed." Kiota said pleasantly. 

"How can you like her?" Lord Hito asked Lady Subame quietly.

"She's a friend Hito. She has been since we were little. Just because you don't like her mate doesn't mean I can't have her as a friend." Lady Subame said back quietly and Kiota sad down then all the lords sat down too. Kouga and Kiota sat on Sesshomaru's right.

"All right Lord Kentazu you wanted this meeting." Sesshomaru said and sat down.

"Ah yes. I wanted to make sure that none of the lands will go to war while we try to get rid of this creature Naraku." Lord Kentazu said once he had stood up.

"Yes agreed he's a menace. He's killed most of the Wolf demons in our land. I can't find most of them." Lord Tenku said.

"Well Lord Kouga here could look for them he'd be better at looking for them then the three of us." Lord Sesshomaru said.

"Oh like we can't look for them." Lord Hito said standing up.

"Not with all your duty's in the Northern Lands Hito. The Western Lands are done by Sesshomaru here we have nothing else to do." Kouga said standing up.

"I agree with Sesshomaru. Send Kouga his mate." Lord Tenku said.

"Fine. What do we have to do to make sure no one starts war with the others?" Hito asked.

"We'll sign a treaty. If one decides to go to war with another land he's dealing with Three lands against him." Lord Kentazu said.

"The Western Lands agree with this treaty." Sesshomaru said.

"The Eastern Lands do as well." Lord Tenku said.

"So does the Northern Lands." Lord Hito said.

"Good all four Lands agree. Then the treaty is made." Lord Kentazu said then sat back down.

"Any thing else?" Lord Hito said.

"Yes I believe we need to discuss how we will be dealing with this Naraku." Lord Tenku said.

"Yes but I think that all party's fighting Naraku should be involved in this don't you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kouga said.

"Yes that way they don't get in our way Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Tenku said.

"Oh fine I get the idea. We will reassemble tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru said then glared at Kouga for a second then left the room.

"You just made a nice Enemy Kouga." Hito said and laughed at Kouga.

"No Sesshomaru know it's the right thing. Inuyasha must be here. He's so stupid that he'd think we were going after him and not Naraku. And Sesshomaru knows that." Kiota said.

"I agree with Lady Kiota darling." Lady Subame said.

"Yes he is a dog demon. He's far more intelligent then most demons." Lady Tenta said.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Lady Mitzu asked.

"Well Dog demons are far more intelligent." Lady Tenta said.

"Then why is it that the Eastern and Northern Lands aren't ruled by dogs hum?" Kiota asked.

"Cause…cause… oh shut up." Lady Tenta said.

"Well evidently dogs aren't as smart as you say. Or you would have been able to make a come back to a Wolf Hanyou" Kiota said.

"Bitch." Lady Tenta said.

"I'm sorry I'm not a dog in heat thank you. I'm a wolf stupid I just told you that." Kiota said then smirked as Lady Tenta stomped out of the room. "No offense to you Lord Kentazu but I really don't like that woman." Kiota said turning her attention back to the lord of the South. 

"No offense taken she gets on my nerves. She didn't acted like that until never mind…" Lord Kentazu said then left the room blushing.

"Man you are brave to back talk her like that. She's so intimidating." Lady Mitzu said and smiled.

"I know what you mean Mitzu. You're crazy Kiota." Lady Subame said.

"Why do you guy's fear her so much. She's just a snobbish dog. She thinks way too highly of her self if you ask me." Kiota said and smiled.

"Kiota you are the craziest Lady here. That woman even gets on my nerves." Sesshomaru said from the door.

"You heard the whole argument?" Kouga asked.

"Oh yes. And I agree with you mate Kouga. And to just reassure you, you haven't made an enemy of me. Kiota is correct my stupid half brother is just that stupid!" Sesshomaru said.

"Her getting on your nerves wouldn't be because she tried to become your mate now would it Sesshomaru?" Lord Tenku asked.

"Don't bring that up again old friend." Sesshomaru said then looked at every one. "Well I guess I should show you all to your rooms since it is late." Sesshomaru said then started up the stairs.

"If you will excuse us Sesshomaru we already know where our room is." Kiota said and bowed slightly. 

"Yes of course." Sesshomaru said and showed the rest of the guest to their room.

"Pardon me Lord Sesshomaru but how come you are showing us to our rooms instead of a servant?" Lady Mitzu asked.

"They are having a party at the moment." Sesshomaru said.

"You let your servants have party's." Lady Tenta said amazed.

"Why yes. I've noticed that humans tend to rebel against you if they don't get something in return for working so I let them have birthday parties. That's what they are having right now." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone.

"Of course. Human's are fragile creatures." Lord Hito said.

"Yes but some seem to be resilient. I know of one in particular that keeps getting in my way." Sesshomaru said.

"In you're way? What do you mean if you don't mind me asking." Lady Mitzu asked.

"Oh she's a Miko. She protects my dumb brother. I've tried to kill him on several occasions. But she just gets in my way." Sesshomaru said. "Course I don't mind her getting in my way it's just she protects him. He's so stupid." Sesshomaru said then instantly regretted it.

"Oh so she's the reason why the most handsome of the four Lords is unmated." Lady Subame said and smiled.

"I did not say that. Most of the women I see are so infatuated with themselves they can't see straight." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh now he's covering Subame. He like's the Miko." Lady Mitzu said and the two Lady's started giggling. 

"How do women turn every thing a guys say's around like that?" Sesshomaru asked Tenku.

"I don't know but they are usually right when they do that. Do you like the Miko." Lord Tenku asked.

"Of course not. She is a no good human wench of my brothers." Sesshomaru said.

"Of course." Lord Tenku said trying to pull Lady Mitzu away from Lady Subame who were now making plans for Sesshomaru and this Miko.

"Subame, Hito this is your room. Kentazu, Tenta that is your room. And Tenku, Mitzu follow me." Sesshomaru said opening one door then pointing to another. He started down the hall again with Mitzu and Tenku right behind him.

"Where are we going?" Mitzu asked innocently.

"Don't say anything to them but these are my Servants rooms. Your room is near mine. You two are the only one's I trust besides Kouga and Kiota of course who are already in that hall." Sesshomaru said in a matter of fact tone as he walked around a corner and over four halls then walked down one.

"All right where is your room Sesshomaru?" Lord Tenku asked.

"This one. That is Kiota and Kouga's room, Rin, then Kentori's room down there. But this is your room." Sesshomaru said opening the door after he pointed down the hall to the other rooms.

****

The Next Morning!

"Explain your self Sesshomaru what do you want?" Inuyasha yelled coming into the dining room.

"Have a seat idiot." Sesshomaru said accidentally growling at him.

"I will not be staying here long enough to sit down." Inuyasha yelled.

"See what I have to put up with. Sit down Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said standing up.

"Make me!" Inuyasha said.

"Don't tempt me you little two year old. You haven't changed much you little brat." Sesshomaru said.

"Really. Well I still say make me." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha what harm can it be to just have a seat." Kagome asked stepping beside Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha no one will attack you if you'd just sit down." Sesshomaru said with calm in his voice now.

"See what I mean Subame." Lady Mitzu said.

"I don't quite think this is the time Lady's we have pressing business if he would sit down." Kiota said.

"You're right Kiota sorry." Lady Mitzu said and smiled.

"Have a seat Inuyasha." Kagome said and smiled at him.

"I will not stay here with him." Inuyasha yelled and pointed at Sesshomaru. Kouga whispered something to Kiota and she smiled then turned to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome what do you do with a seat?" Kiota asked.

"You sit in it." Kagome said and Inuyasha slammed into the floor. "Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Kagome said.

"I didn't mean for you to do it." Kouga said while he laughed.

"It got him to shut up didn't it." Kiota said.

"Will you two please take a seat?" Sesshomaru said annoyed by now.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said once he got off the floor. He glared at Kagome for a second then took a seat opposite his brother. Kagome sat down on his left.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: I love what Kiota did. Inuyasha gets on my nerves. Every one that reads this chapter can thank Black Wolf Meleny she got me to write it. Well anyway please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks, Yaiko Youkai ^_^

By the way sorry it took me so long. ^_^;;;

Should this go up in rating or just stay PG 13? Should I make this a Sessy/Kagome fic? Please answer my questions in your reviews so I know what to write in the next few chapters.


	11. Naraku Attacks, Sesshomaru's Feelings!

**__**

InuYasha

The Prince and the Princess

Chapter 11

Naraku Attacks, Sesshomaru's Feelings!

By: Yaiko Youkai 

July 15, 2003

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I will not stay here with him." Inuyasha yelled and pointed at Sesshomaru. Kouga whispered something to Kiota and she smiled then turned to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome what do you do with a seat?" Kiota asked.

"You sit in it." Kagome said and Inuyasha slammed into the floor. "Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Kagome said.

"I didn't mean for you to do it." Kouga said while he laughed.

"It got him to shut up didn't it." Kiota said.

"Will you two please take a seat?" Sesshomaru said annoyed by now.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said once he got off the floor. He glared at Kagome for a second then took a seat opposite his brother. Kagome sat down on his left.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku and Sango had came in a few minutes later and every one has been sitting in the dinning room for five hours now and it's after one in the after noon.

"That's the worst thing I've hear yet Hito!" Lord Tenku said.

"Oh yeah well I haven't heard you come up with any thing better you stupid fox." Lord Hito yelled.

"Yeah well that plan you just made was so stupid it gave me a head ache you dumb wolf." Lord Kentazu said angrily.

"Oh we're not getting any where. We've been here for five hours now and all we've done is bicker between each other." Kiota said angrily standing up.

"So you're half ass intelligent aren't you wench." Inuyasha said.

"Come here you damn mutt." Kiota said angrily glaring at him.

"Fine I will." Inuyasha said and stood up.

"Sit down both of you! You're not helping things." Sesshomaru said standing as well.

"Yes Sesshomaru." Kiota said and sat back down.

"Oh doggy follows orders." Inuyasha said.

"Damn dog." Kiota said and glared daggers at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha take your seat." Kagome said in a stern voice.

"Why should I? The more time we waist here the more time Naraku gets to escape." Inuyasha said.

"Like you have better luck then us. Highly unlikely dog breath. The best chance of defeating Naraku is together." Kouga said angrily.

"Yes together or all four lands will be plagued by the creature forever." Lord Tenku said.

"Sesshomaru I'd suggest that we have a break no one has ate since some time last night." Lady Mitzu said and smiled.

"Yes. Maybe if we take a break we can think clearer when we return." Lady Subame said and smiled.

"Very well we shall reconvene after we eat." Sesshomaru said and left the room.

"How in hell can all you people stand to be in the same room as that ass?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would suggest you watch your language when the lady's are present. You are the prince of the Western Lands. So start acting like it." Lord Tenku said.

"That's not what I asked Fox." Inuyasha almost yelled.

"Kouga I'm leaving before I try to kill that stupid dog again." Kiota said and stood up to leave the kitchen.

"What did you say wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"My conversation was not directed to you so it was none of your business Inuyasha." Kiota said and started out the door but was knocked back into the room by Sesshomaru. When he came in but not on his feet.

"Ah Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she stood up to see Sesshomaru laying on the floor unconscious at the moment.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell?" Kiota asked and found her self face to face with Naraku standing in front of her. "NARAKU!" She yelled and scrambled away from him.

"What wonderful timing to attack this castle. I found all the precious Lords and Lady's of all four Lands here today." Naraku said with an evil laugh. All the lords and lady's are now standing. The lords in front of the lady's of course.

"What do you want Naraku?" Inuyasha asked bringing Naraku's attention to him ant the others.

"So Inuyasha you are here as well. Tell me how is your precious Kikyou doing now?" Naraku said angering Inuyasha.

"Bastered!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll deal with you in a minute. Sesshomaru has got in my way more times then I can count." Naraku said and started walking over to Sesshomaru drawing his sword. 

"Get out of here Naraku!" Kiota said stepping in front of Sesshomaru's body and drawing her own sword.

"Or what I've beat you before. What makes you think you can win now." Naraku said as his lips curled into a frightening smile.

"I may not be able to beat you but I'll die trying." Kiota said angrily and readied her self for an attack.

"It's your death wish." Naraku said and attacked her. She backed up a little at the force of his attack but didn't really falter now that someone's life relied on her.

"Get out Naraku or die damn you." Kiota said angrily and threw him back a little to his surprise.

Push her back a little more and I've won. She'll be dead along with Sesshomaru. Naraku thought as he smirked at Kiota.

Damn if he pushes me back any more I'm done for. I can't let him push me back. Sesshomaru will be done for too. Kiota thought. She tried advancing but was greeted by an attack of more power then the first. She pushed their swords down a little then hit Naraku in the face with her fist.

"Damn wench!" Naraku yelled then hit her with his sword on the arm then hit her in the face knocking her back. She stumbled into Sesshomaru and fell. 

"DAMN!" Kiota yelled as she hit the floor beside Sesshomaru and her sword slid across the floor away from her. She quickly jumped back to her feet and tackled Naraku ramming him into a wall.

"Kiota stop let some one else fight him." Kouga yelled as he was being held back by Miroku.

"Kouga stop you're still injured. You won't be any help to her." Miroku tried reasoning with Kouga.

"Let me go!" Kouga yelled at Miroku.

"Kouga think about it. You can't even get out of the grip of a human. you'll just get in Kiota's way." Sango said.

"Sesshomaru…are you all right?" Kagome asked as she kneeled down beside him.

"Kagome get away from him now!" Inuyasha ordered.

"What's going on?" Monoko asked coming into the room.

"Monoko get out of the way!!" Kiota yelled as Naraku started shoving Kiota towards her. Kiota slammed him back into the wall knocking his sword away from him.

"Bitch!" Naraku said slamming her to the floor and starting to grab his sword.

"OH no you don't." Kiota yelled kicking the sword past hers. Then flipped back words and kicked Naraku in the face then stood up. 

"You are dead once I get a hold of you." Naraku said angrily and grabbed her shirt then slammed her into the wall. 

"Leave Her Alone!" Monoko yelled and hit Naraku and he released Kiota. "Are the rest of you cowards or something." Monoko asked the others in the room.

"No." Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

"Are you all right Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine. Naraku your ass is mine." Sesshomaru said angrily walking over towards Naraku.

"I don't think so Lord of the Western Lands." Naraku said and grabbed Monoko and Sesshomaru stopped.

"You damn cowered." Kiota said angrily at Naraku.

"Put the kid down now Naraku!" Kagome said angrily walking up beside the others.

"Or what Wench?" Naraku asked.

"Or this!" Kagome said and put both hands in front of her. Naraku went flying threw the doors to the dinning room but Monoko never moved. "I-I've never done that before." Kagome said stunned.

"Strange. You've never done that before. Then how'd you do it?" Kiota asked and looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Then she smirked.

They're supposed to be together I guess. Kiota thought then walked over to Monoko. "Are you all right?" Kiota asked and smiled down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. She freaked me out a little though." Monoko said and pointed to Kagome.

"Sorry 'bout that." Kagome said and smiled at Monoko.

"What was the deal. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and all those others were just standing back there while Kiota fought." Monoko said angrily.

"We are getting out of here come on Kagome!" Inuyasha said and started for the door.

"No Inuyasha." Kagome said and stood her ground beside Sesshomaru

"You can let go of me now monk!" Kouga said very annoyed.

"Oh yes sorry." Miroku said and released Kouga. He ran over to Kiota and was checking for any injures. The only one he found was on her arm. 

"We are leaving Kagome." Inuyasha said angrily turning to face her.

"No. they need Tetsaigu's help to defeat Naraku." Kagome said.

"Or at least her help." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't even think about it Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said angrily as he glared daggers at Sesshomaru

"Think about what little brother." Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama what's going on?" Rin asked as she ran into the room and hugged his leg.

"Nothing Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Rin where's Kentori?" Kiota said holding her arm where Naraku had cut it with his sword.

"He's up in his room. He said Rin and Monoko weren't allowed down here." Rin said.

"And right he was silly human." Lady Tenta said.

"Back off Tenta." Sesshomaru growled it accidentally as he started ushering Rin towards the door.

"Oh my, he loves that little human. Ew! Just like his father before him." Lady Tenta said and Sesshomaru spun around.

"I'd suggest you keep your comments to your self if you wish to keep your head. Do not talk about my father!" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"The treaty Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Hito reminded.

"That damn treaty only applies to Lands going to war now. now doesn't it, Hito!" Sesshomaru said and spun on his heal and left the room with Rin at his side.

"Woman keep your mouth shut. You know as well as I that my lands can not afford a war with the Western Lands. Sesshomaru has brought his Land up above the rest. Why do you think no one bothers him for." Lord Kentazu said angrily.

"Well if he can beat you then. You don't stand a chance against me." Inuyasha said arrogantly. 

"The only reason he hasn't killed you Inuyasha is because of Kagome always' protecting you." Lady Mitzu said angrily.

"Like you would know. I've never even met you." Inuyasha said.

"Yes you have. You've met all of us before about 63 years ago. You were three when the Lord of the Western Lands, your father, showed you to us right after his mate, Sesshomaru's mother died." Lord Tenku said.

63 years. OK 50 of that was tied to the tree. He's 16. Yeah he was 3 at the time so 66 subtract 50 is 16. Whoa cool. Kagome thought as she smiled.

"What are you smiling at Wench?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Nothing." Kagome said quickly and stopped smiling.

"Some Prince. He's an ass." Kiota said glaring at Inuyasha.

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you can't see past your different mothers then there is no hope for you or the Western Lands." Kiota said angrily.

"Who asked you." Inuyasha asked.

"You are the biggest baby I've ever seen in my entire life. How can Sesshomaru stand you at all?" Kiota asked.

"What'd you say." Inuyasha asked getting right in her face.

"You are so damn thick you can't see any thing can you. Your brother asked you here for you assistance and to let you know what we were doing. And all you seem to be doing is thinking of your self. Kagome is willing I don't know about the other two but they seem ready to get rid of Naraku once and for all. He's afraid of Sesshomaru or he wouldn't have went after him first." Kiota said pushing Inuyasha out of her face.

"You are the most hot headed woman I've ever seen Kiota." Sesshomaru said walking back into the room.

"I'll take that as a compliment Sesshomaru." Kiota said.

"By the way thanks for standing up for the Western Lands." Sesshomaru said then started back out of the door.

"I was sticking up for a friend Sesshomaru not just the Lands he has." Kiota said after him, which made him stop and look back at her. She smiled and he smiled back at her then continued his walk down a hallway. 

"D-d-did he j-just th-thank you." Inuyasha said surprised.

"Yes you dumb kid he did. See unlike you he's grown up. You two used to be just five years apart but not any more you're 55 years apart cause you won't grow up." Hito said.

  
"Think about it he was five when your father betrayed his mother and had you. Mind you she was very much alive. It was your mother who killed his cause of a broken heart. She loved him and he betrayed her and had you. That's why he hates you cause of a five-year-old losing his mother. Not cause you're a half bread…" Lady Mitzu said.

"Hey!" Kiota said.

"Sorry Kiota but that's why he hates Inuyasha because of the betrayal. He looked up to his father until the day his mother died and his father told him of you then showed you off like a prized possession." Lady Mitzu said.

"Like I care. Go preach to some one who cares lady." Inuyasha said and stormed out of the room. That's no reason to hate me. It's wasn't my fault. Inuyasha thought as he stormed out of the front gates to the castle.

"But Sesshomaru killed his mother." Kagome said.

"His way of trying to get back at his father I suppose. Kill the one he betrayed his mother with. Then kill the off spring of that." Lord Tenku said.

"But why not kill Inuyasha when he killed his mother?" Sango asked a little confused.

"Wanted him to suffer I guess. Have the same pain that Inuyasha's mother had caused him." Lady Mitzu said and sighed. 

"Of course Inuyasha's mother kill his mother then Sesshomaru killed Inuyasha's mother in front of him. to make him feel the pain of watching his mother die in front of him and nothing he could do." Kagome said sadly. 

"Yes." Lord Tenku said.

"So I caused a lot of his pain recently. He thought Inuyasha was dead because of Kikyou. But then I set him free of the tree. Sesshomaru is back to the filling of when he lost his mother 61 years ago." Kagome said sadly and stared out of the dinning room to the room that Sesshomaru had disappeared into.

"Exactly Miko. But he doesn't blame you at all for that. Or he would have killed you when he found out it was you who had set Inuyasha free." Lady Mitzu said.

"Wait how'd you know I am a Miko?" Kagome asked. 

"Sesshomaru was talking about you last night." Lady Subame said then slapped her hand over her mouth once she saw Sesshomaru start back towards the Dinning room.

"Dinner will be served early today." Sesshomaru said then sat back down at the head of the table and started talking to Lady Mitzu and Lord Tenku quietly. And Kiota could have sworn she heard Sesshomaru thank them.

"Kiota come here." Kagome said and smiled at her.

"Why?" Kiota asked.

"So I can heal you. Come here." Kagome explained and smiled when Sesshomaru looked at her. He quickly looked back to Lady Mitzu and continued their conversation.

"Kagome…Kagome you there…" Kiota said waving a hand in her face. 

"Uhm…what…oh yeah sorry. Here let me see your arm." Kagome said but kept glancing over at Sesshomaru. They all ate dinner around three that after noon and Sesshomaru did his usual rounds around his land. Which took until 8:30. Longer then usual several of the servants noticed and were talking about it. Which grabbed Kiota's attention.

****

Several Minutes Later!

Kiota walked out of the dinning room and looked around. Where'd he go? He's been back for fifteen minutes where could he go in that short amount of time. Kiota thought and looked around again. She walked up to the room Sesshomaru had disappeared into earlier that day.

"Sesshomaru. Are you in here?" Kiota asked.

"Yes Kiota what is it you need?" Sesshomaru said opening the door the rest of the way and asking her to come in.

"Uhm…I was just wondering if you were filling OK!" Kiota said.

"Yes I'm fine what makes you wonder?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well to be honest the servants were talking about you taking longer then usual on your rounds." Kiota said.

"Oh. Yeah well that was just a little problem don't worry about it." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru they said it was two and a half hours overdue to return." Kiota persisted. 

"Oh they told you that did they." Sesshomaru said and sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Oh Sesshomaru don't be upset with them. They're worried about you. It's not like you to take that long of a round then hid yourself when you get back." Kiota said.

"Yeah well no one has been here before." Sesshomaru said.

"You mean a specific Miko." Kiota asked.

"Yeah. But she's my brothers." Sesshomaru said.

"She's not marked. I could…" Kiota started.

"No!" Sesshomaru said cutting her off.

"But…" she started again.

"No I do not want you asking question about them. I-I don't want to know." Sesshomaru said then looked away from her to the fire.

"Oh Sesshomaru you won't find out any thing if you hid yourself from her and not talk to her." Kiota said.

"I don't want to talk to her." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"You mean you don't want to get attached to a woman. No pun intended with that." Kiota said and laughed at the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"I think you've been around Kouga a little too long Kiota." Sesshomaru said and smiled at her.

"Na. You should talk to her. You may find that she can't break your heart." Kiota said.

"It's not that." Sesshomaru said sadly.

"But then what is it?" Kiota asked and looked at him questioning me.

"Me." Sesshomaru said.

"What? I don't get it." Kiota said.

"I'm afraid to. I might repeat history. I just can't do it." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh I see. You're afraid of becoming your father right. Sesshomaru there is no way you could ever do that. You being afraid of that is proof of it." Kiota said and smiled at him.

"I can't." Sesshomaru said.

"That's you're choice Sesshomaru not mine. But if you look deep inside yourself you'll realize you're nothing like your father. And could never do that to the one you love." Kiota said.

"KIOTA. Hey Trinity where's Kiota." They hear Kouga ask.

"You're mate is looking for you. Go on. I'll be fine." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru if you ever need to talk don't lock yourself up in here. find me and I'll talk to you any time about any thing. I'll never say anything to any one else I promise." Kiota said and smiled at him then started for the door.

"I may take you up on your offer later. You promised." Sesshomaru said and smiled.

She's the first real friend I've ever had. Well out side of Lord Tenku and Lady Mitzu. Sesshomaru thought.

"Don't hesitate if you want to talk. I'm always' here." Kiota said and smiled then left the room.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey hope you like this chapter. I need more people to answer the questions I asked in the last chapter.

should the rating go up or just stay PG 13? Should this be a Sesshy/ Kagome fic? **__**

Review Responses:

Black Wolf Meleny: hey glad you got me writing on this fic. Thanks. I'm Sesshy/ Kagome right now but it depends on how every one reviews. So far it's one Sessh/ Kagome and one Inu/Kagome.

__

hyperchica 11: To be completely honest with you it was never going to be Inuyasha/ Kagome fic.


End file.
